


Physician's Curse

by bludraven



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Reader suffers from high functioning depression. Hilbert knows the signs.





	Physician's Curse

“Shit.” You cursed under your breath as you moved your hand away from the hot coffee, which was now slowly floating around.  
You started to maneuver yourself in attempt to get it into your tumbler when the door to the mess hall opened. Quickly turning to check who it was you noticed Hilbert’s familiar serious expression before refocusing on the task at hand.  
He made his way over to you and quietly watched your pitiful tries to get the liquid into the container. Eventually you managed it and awkwardly eyed the Russian.  
“Good evening, Dr. Hilbert.” Your voice was borderline sarcastic though your face showed no sign of this.  
The man cocked a brow and eyed you back to which you simply went back to preparing your coffee.  
“Morning.”  
You tilted your head a bit to look back at the man who was now getting his own coffee.  
“It’s morning… vell, on Earth anyvay.”  
There was a moment of silence as your eyes darted around, trying to make sense of the unaccounted hours before you cleared your throat and shook your head.  
“Whatever.” You finally answered.  
Hilbert simply rolled his eyes, completely over the cold shoulder act you’d been desperately trying to keep up despite you having been the first, after Minkowski, to realize the rest of you would have to learn to trust him again if you ever wanted to leave that station alive.  
“Could you pass me the sugar?”  
You don’t answer. Hilbert groans a bit and tries again.  
“Could you pass me the sugar please?”  
Still no response from you and this time around the man wasn’t going to continue amusing you.  
“Stop vith this childish game.”  
“What?” You suddenly snapped back towards him.  
“It’s one thing not to trust me but giving me the silent treatment like some sort of second grader is completely ridiculous.”  
“I-” Stuttering you watched his irritated face.  
He’d been talking to you and you hadn’t even noticed, too consumed with how the hell you hadn’t seen 7 hours fly right before your eyes. Pulling yourself together you put on your best poker face and hoped to god he didn’t realize you’d been completely out of it for the past few minutes.  
“What do you want?”  
The Russian furrowed his brows a bit differently this time around as he observed you.  
“Sugar.” He responds and you hand him the little container with a sarcastic smile.  
As he goes to take it his eyes skim over your wrist… your scared wrist, full of extremely precise cuts.  
“Thank you.” He says with a voice a lot softer.  
Again that awkward quiet set in as your head reeled with plausible excuses for your little slip up.  
“Listen, I wasn’t trying to ignore you or anything…”  
“I get it; long night, ve lose track of time vhen there’s so much vork to be done… It happens to everyone.”  
You stared at each other for a moment before you cracked a minuscule smile.  
“Yeah… physician’s curse, I guess.”  
Hilbert only nodded and you awkwardly started to head out of the room.  
“Doctor.”  
You heard the man called out to you just as the door hissed open and you turned to him.  
“I’m vell avare that you aren’t on the most friendly of terms vith me just yet but…” He makes sure to look straight into your eyes before continuing.  
“If you ever need to consult vith me about anything I am alvays available.”  
You stared right back at the man and cocked your head slightly while taking a deep breath. Half of you had caught onto what he meant and was mortified to let the person who’d tried to exploit your weaknesses once before discover such a personal secret of yours. Nonetheless the other half was glad someone, anyone, was reaching out.  
You merely blinked and nodded so subtly you weren’t even sure he’d seen it before turning and heading back to your station.  
Maybe the Russian android wasn’t as bad as you’d initially thought.


End file.
